Tools for fastening a lock nut to a long bolt, which has a long grip length, are conventionally known (see PTL 1, for example).
Tools of this type are tools used to lock a long bolt with a lock nut in such a manner that the long bolt, which includes the lock nut at a position along the thread, is fastened at its distal end to a threaded hole of a member to be bolted and then the lock nut only is tightened and pressed against the surface of the member to be bolted.